Using various assays, developed in our laboratory, we propose to establish a profile of cell motility in two DNA-virus-transformed Swiss-3T3 cell lines. The assays include methods to observe and quantitate the movement of surface projections, the probing function of filopodia, the locomotion of whole cells, and the response of locomoting cells to guidance on the substrate. In addition, we have developed a new method to prepare tiny motile fragments (microplasts) from whole cells. We propose to study the movement and cytoplasmic organization in microplasts prepared from normal and transformed 3T3 cells. The study is to provide a comprehensive view of alterations of cell motility upon DNA-virus transformation, in order to search for possible malfunctioning expressions of motility in malignant cells.